The present invention herein relates generally to a method and system for interactive learning. More specifically, a method and system for learning in which the learner is recorded during strategically-placed pauses in the training video. The pauses provide opportunities for interactive action, modeling the master, thought, discussion, commentary and review, and the recording provides a record of those events that can be reviewed interactively as shown in the diagram.